


Hammer and Hexes

by PalauMaggot



Series: Shake Liberally [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Natasha, hexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Hammer is a total dick and Tony has protective friends (and boyfriend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer and Hexes

Tony was having a great day. The team had passed their test with the forest creatures, no one got hurt (doesn’t happen too often) and he was able to finally finish his essay on Magical Mites of the Middle East (nasty little critters.). So of course it stood to reason that something bad would happen, that’s just how his life goes.

“Hey Stark!”

Tony paused his conversation with Natasha and Bruce and sighed. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to, “What do you want, Justin?” He asked as he turned around and placed his hands in the pockets of his robes. Justin Hammer was the son of Howard’s main competition in the muggle world. Hammer tech didn’t have magic in it though so they were still respected in the magical community. Justin liked to point it out and heckle Tony whenever possible.

“Just still wondering how you can sleep at night with a last name like ‘Stark’.” Came the snobby reply.

Tony glanced at Natasha who had made an aborted movement to her own wand and shook his head almost unnoticeably. He glanced at Bruce and his friend left. They had a system in place whenever Tony was called out. One would go to get a teacher and one would stay to be a witness. The prestige of the Stark name had people try to pin the blame on Tony rather than the true aggressor. The team had figured it out when something similar happened in their first year. It had gotten better over the few years, with their team pulling ahead of most and helping with mishaps that have happened, (i.e. The Boggart Incident.)

Tony sighed and relaxed his shoulders, “Okay, Justin. Let me say it again slowly so you can understand.” Tony leaned forward and over-annunciated his next words, “What do you want?” He tilted his head for good measure and smiled a little bit at the small amount of laughter that trickled through the little gathering of people.

The blonde glared and took out his wand, “Oh yeah, make fun of me because my family is making their money by being good people.”

Tony bristled but let out a loud, disbelieving laugh, “Good people?! Your dad is being audited for tax evasion! My father may be a dick but at least he’s an honest one.” Anytime he had to stick up for his father it made him sick but Tony had to sometimes. He could tell that Natasha was starting to tense.

Justin just yelled back, “My father is honest! And he’s better than a mud blood who couldn’t get one witch to look at him after what he did!” Silence reigned around them.

Tony closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Opening them he stared at Justin for a few moments with a blank face before turning and   
walking away. At this point he was sure that he was going to hurt the other kid and not regret it at all. He was aware of Natasha following him. He was also aware of Justin not shutting-up.

“What’s wrong Stark? Sad that your muggle mommy isn’t here? Offspring from a muggle and a mud-blood, we should come up with another word for that one, shouldn’t we?”

Tony was starting to lose face and had his hands fisted at his sides as he walked. The only reason why he wasn’t lashing out was because that was what Justin wanted. And then he went and opened his mouth again.

“What about stark-blooded.” Justin paused when Tony stopped and then he continued in a low voice, knowing that Tony was listening, “Because it’s obvious that it’s tainted.”

Everything was fading into the background as Tony’s vision tunneled. He relaxed his shoulders, his eyes went blank and became stone-faced. He didn’t notice Natasha’s look of shock when he turned to face Justin, “Okay, fine. How about we bring up your past, huh?” Tony smiled humorlessly when Justin blinked at the sudden change of pace.

Justin chuckled nervously and glanced around, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony advanced slowly, “How about when you were growing up your father was thinking that you would be a muggle since nothing was manifesting with you? How about when there was the leak in the military and the first on the list of names of traitors was ‘Hammer’.” Tony walked right up into Justin’s face and glared at him, “How about when your father’s company filed for bankruptcy and accepted a loan from Stark Industries like that?” He snapped his fingers and with that last admission the crowd gasped again. It wasn’t known knowledge, the files were kept in hard copy, under lock and key.

And one company accepting help from another that they despised was unheard of.

Tony, sure that his point was made, turned back around and started to walk away again. He looked up to see Bruce with Professor Coulson walking down the hallway towards them and took a deep breath. He watched Natasha lightly jog towards the two before turning around to make sure he was alright. Tony, as if in slow motion, saw her eyes trail to just behind himself and widen. Tony quickly spun as he was taking out his wand but only succeeded in seeing the flash of red light come out of Justin’s wand.

Then, he registered nothing but pain. He didn’t feel his body go flying through the air, or the landing on his back he did, however, hear hoarse screaming. Tony realized was his own after curling in around his chest, effectively blocking some of the airflow he needed to scream. And then his breath was leaving him. It felt as if his heart was being frozen with nitrogen and the rest of his chest was on fire. He couldn’t expand his lungs so he was writhing in silent agony.

He dimly heard panicked voices along with one stern one before relief flooded his senses. As Tony relaxed, he lost consciousness, fully willing to go into the black abyss after that pain.

_____

Tony wasn’t aware of many things when he started to wake up. Just the simple fact that he felt too tired to open his eyes. When he made to turn onto his side he grunted. A sharp pain radiated from his heart and made him take a sharp breath. Ow. Suddenly not tired anymore, Tony opened his eyes and lifted his hand to press against his chest.

“Easy, Tony.”

The brunet blinked up and stared in confusion at Madam Cho before realizing that he was in the infirmary. Tony looked around and slowly sat up, aware that his chest was still hurting, “What happened?”

Madam Cho gave him a flask before sitting in the chair next to him, “What is the last thing you remember?” She noticed his face when he tasted the medicine and raised an eyebrow when Tony went to put the cup down.

Tony paused at her look, swallowed the entire cup and then set it down. He thought for a few moment before remembering, “Justin was trying to fight me.” He said slowly and went to continue but was interrupted.

“And he hexed you when you weren’t facing him.”

Tony blinked up at his teammate that had entered. The venom that was soaking those words had surprised him. It must have showed on his face because Natasha didn’t let up.

“If Professor Coulson wasn’t there I would have hexed him back.” She sat heavily in the chair opposite and glared at the white blanket covering Tony’s legs.

Tony and Madam Cho were quite for a few moments before the nurse got up to leave, she patted Tony on the shoulder and gave him a smile before returning to her office with the empty cup.

Tony watched her go before looking back at Natasha, “What did Coulson do?” He was intensely curious since he did see their Professor walking towards them. It was obvious that Justin hexed an unarmed opponent.

Natasha took a deep breath before crossing her arms, “Fury expelled him.” Obviously she didn’t think it was enough.

Tony just relaxed into the bed, “That’s great news. I wont have to deal with him in the hallways anymore.” He smiled and closed his eyes, the next two years were going to be amazing. Tony made to place his hands behind his head but winced when the sharp pain came back. He grunted and rubbed his chest again, “What did he even do?”

Natasha was sitting more forward in the chair, “I don’t actually know, Coulson seemed furious though so it wasn’t something good.” She watched Tony slowly go back to his normal state before giving him a sly grin, “You know the first people that Bruce told after Coulson was our team.”

Tony’s gaze snapped to her before rolling back, “Ah, shit.” The next thing he needed was overprotective teammates and then there was Steve. Tony sighed and glanced to the doorway, “How long?”

Natasha tilted her head from side to side, considering, “I had DADA so Coulson let me go five minutes sooner than the bell.” She looked at the clock on the wall and grinned again, “Any second this place is going to be swimming with our team.”

Tony sighed in defeat before looking at her again, “…Break out?” He knew it was a long shot but he still wanted to try. He watched her face melt into considering before she shook her head.

“No can do, I’d rather watch you struggle under the weight of their mother-henning.”

“Thanks.” Tony said sarcastically and as soon as he was done rolling his eyes, quick footsteps were heard echoing through the infirmary. He saw Madam Cho glance up from her desk before shaking her head with a smile and going back to whatever she was working on. And then teammates happened.

Despite his denial to having the team around him, Tony still felt more relaxed and happy that they did visit him. That they cared about him. He smiled at Steve when the blonde took his hand, “Hey.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand to get his attention, “I’m okay.” He knew that something was running through Steve’s head from the moment he stepped into Tony’s view.

Steve nodded and squeezed back. He knew that they didn’t get off to a great start but it wasn’t the case now. Steve was so worried that he couldn’t pay attention in his class after Natasha had explained what happened. Seeing Natasha so shaken didn’t help either. Steve couldn’t imagine what he would have done to Justin if he was present. Possibly an unforgivable curse would have been used.

Tony cockily smiled at the group, “Did-ja miss me?” He smiled at the laughs that he got and was aware of the warmth that was still around his hand. Tony spared a stray thought towards their Yule Ball last year and smiled at the memory. Sure the night had started off absolutely horrid but how it ended more than made up for it. Tony felt Steve start to caress the back of his knuckles with his thumb and gently squeeze again.

Oh yeah, more than made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what should I write next?


End file.
